


Fifty Percent Chance of Failure

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt is made against Senator Ben Amidala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Percent Chance of Failure

He was glad when he didn't have to wear the stifling and overly ornate clothes of Naboo when out with the common people. No heavy necklaces or rings weighing him down this time. He wore a robe of orange trimmed with white instead, his face free of most facial paint save for his white painted lips.

The younglings appreciated the long sleeves of Senator Amidala's robes, laughing as they held on to the material and allowed him to pull them along on their feet. They always enjoyed it when he could come and visit them, sitting and listening patiently as they told him about their days and adventures since his last visit.

Senator Amidala frowned when he noted a shadow up in the sky and he narrowed his eyes, stopping his play with them. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. He gestured for the younglings to get inside, panic setting in as he started to shout the alarm at the sight of First Order Tie fighters breaking through the air.

The last thing he remembered was screaming just before the fighters started to fire their weapons, followed by intense pain.

* * *

He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the armed guards running towards him, led by a wide-eyed Senator. Ben straightened up, frowning as he waited for them to approach, raising an eyebrow. His hand was grabbed by the Senator and he had a hard time calming the older man down, hushing him gently as he shook his head. “What's wrong? Why are you so upset?”

“Are you Amidala or his double?!”

“What?”

“ _Please_ tell us which one you are!”

Ben sighed, tucking his hair behind one ear to show the telltale size and shape. “I am Senator Amidala.”

“Oh thank the Force.”

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, worry starting to eat into him. “Why do you need to know which one I was? Where is..?”

“There was an attempt made by the First Order to cripple the Senate! An aerial assault that focused on a concentrated area of Naboo and...”

His eyes widened in horror. “Take me to where the victims are. Now!”

* * *

_Elweard... Elweard, please wake up..._

The last thing he remembered was missile fire and agony. What he woke up to was silence and numbness. He hissed as he placed a bandaged hand onto his brow, unable to open his eyes just yet. “Ngh...”

“I am so sorry, Elweard.”

He lowered his hand and forced himself to open his eyes, blinking to make them focus. His Master sat beside him, smiling at him sadly as he waited for him to come to his senses. “Master Ben? What happened? I saw...”

“The First Order attacked the youngling hospital you were visiting in an attempt to kill me,” Ben explained. “I am so sorry that you almost lost your life for me.”

“Master, that is what I have always been trained and ready for,” he reminded him.

“No one should have to die for me.”

Elweard sighed, grunting as he forced himself to sit up, looking around the medical room. “How many..?”

“Not as many as there could have been,” he sadly answered. “It was a complete surprise. People were caught off-guard and unprotected. I hear you were the one to sound the alarm.”

“Not fast enough,” he muttered. He winced as he looked down at himself, noting the bandages wrapped around his body. He touched his face, frowning at the signs of deep scars set into the flesh. “Master Ben, I fear that I will not be able to continue my service as your bodyguard in this condition. You do not have this many scars and people will know it is me right away.”

“Who said that?”

Elweard blinked, looking at Ben in surprise. “Sir...”

“You will remain my one and only bodyguard,” the Senator said firmly, glaring at him. “Just because you cannot dress like me, that does not mean you cannot perform your duties as my friend and confidant.” He noted the way the other blushed and he reached out, taking his hand in his own as he smiled. “If you still wish to work for me, that is.”

He laughed, nodding his head. “As you wish, Master.”

 


End file.
